


Le premier sang versé

by SenTheSeventh



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Epic Friendship, F/M, M/M, Trolling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenTheSeventh/pseuds/SenTheSeventh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fut un temps où la terre et les dieux étaient encore jeunes, et en ce temps-là Odin rencontra un voleur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le premier sang versé

**Author's Note:**

> Loki est Loki. Ai-je besoin d'en dire plus ?

En ce temps-là, les Hommes étaient jeunes et Ragnarök semblait loin. En ce temps-là, Odin était plus jeune et plus libre ; ses deux yeux pâles luisaient comme ceux du corbeau – vifs, rusés et pleins de malice.

Un soir d'automne, alors qu'Odin voyageait, il croisa les abords d'un grand lac calme. L'endroit lui plut et il s'y arrêta pour la nuit ; il réunit assez de bois pour son feu, chassa deux lapins et allongea son manteau pour s'y coucher.

Le feu prit vite sous ses doigts habiles, jetant quelques lueurs dans l'air sombre. Odin vida un lapin, l'installa au-dessus des flammes et commença à le faire cuire.

Un vacarme éclata soudain à sa gauche, attirant son attention : le bruit reconnaissable entre tout autre d'une troupe en armes, beuglante et féroce, chevauchant vers lui. L'Ase se redressa vivement, s'emparant de son bâton, puis plissa les yeux.

Le bruit crut en importance ; il semblait venir du bois, ses cavaliers encore invisibles.

Pourtant, Odin n'entendait ni le bruit des branches brisées, ni celui des feuilles foulées.

Haussant les épaules, il se rassit devant son feu avant d'étouffer une exclamation de surprise : du lapin ne demeurait plus qu'une carcasse dévorée, déjà carbonisée par les flammes. Le regard inquisiteur du dieu eut beau parcourir la prairie, il n'y discerna nul mouvement. Le bruit des cavaliers s'interrompit soudainement.

\- Je te vois ! lança Odin à tout hasard.

L'exclamation n'eut pas l'air d'avoir le moindre effet. Contrarié, le dieu se rassit, prépara son deuxième lapin et le mit à cuire.

Cette fois-ci, une grande clameur sembla tomber des cieux. Odin détourna les yeux vers celui-ci ; mais, en même temps, sa main se refermait sur son bâton pour l'abattre vivement sur le lapin.

Un cri de souffrance réjouit ses oreilles. Baissant la tête, il vit l'une des flammes du brasier se tordre sous son arme, cherchant à s'échapper.

La flamme changea de forme ; elle se fit rocher, filet d'eau, bourrasque, et pourtant Odin ne lâcha pas prise.

Le feu s'éteignit ; un vacarme terrible éclata de toute part ; la lumière de la lune et des étoiles se ternirent, et pourtant Odin ne lâcha pas prise.

Alors la flamme devint femme, la plus jolie jeune femme qu'on ait pu voir. Le lait semblait sombre à côté de sa peau crémeuse ; de lourdes boucles rousses s'enroulaient sur ses épaules rondes, soulignant ses joues rosées et ses lèvres rouges ; l'or roux de ses yeux, sous le voile de ses longs cils, luisait de promesses inassouvies. Une moue de douleur tordait son adorable bouche, car l'arme d'Odin demeurait ferme et meurtrissait la courbe tendre de son ventre en la plaquant au sol ; cependant elle sourit et s'étira.

Elle était nue, entièrement nue, et ses seins ronds semblaient appeler au baiser. Ses lèvres pleines s'entrouvrirent, laissant échapper une voix douce aux intonations mélodieuses.

\- Vas-tu me laisser mourir de froid ? Le feu s'est éteint.

\- A qui la faute ? rétorqua Odin, amusé.

La femme rit légèrement, tentant de se redresser, mais le bâton ne bougea pas. L'Ase s'agenouilla cependant à ses côtés, ses yeux vifs détaillant malgré lui le corps qui lui était offert. Une main délicate se leva comme pour lui caresser la joue ; il l'arrêta de son bras libre.

\- J'ai deux mains, signala l'inconnue, son visage délicat se teintant d'amusement.

\- Tu ne me laisse pas le choix... rit Odin.

Il lâcha son bâton, oui – mais pour la façon dont il garda l'étrangère en place, dont il immobilisa son corps délicieux et occupa ses mains habiles, c'est un secret que la lune seule doit connaître.

 

***

 

Un mouvement réveilla Odin ; le geste souple de l'inconnue comme elle se levait et s'élançait loin de lui, le bâton du dieu en main. Laissant échapper un juron, il se lança à sa poursuite ; elle le vit et devint cerf, sa course rapide comme le vent. Alors Odin se fit loup, et bientôt il l'eut rattrapée ; mais ses mâchoires claquèrent dans le vide, car le cerf avait bondi dans le lac et s'était métamorphosé en truite.

Aussitôt, Odin plongea dans les eaux et se transforma en brochet. A nouveau, la fuyarde avait pris quelques longueurs d'avance ; à nouveau, il finit par la rattraper, prenant avantage du fardeau qui la ralentissait.

Mais ils avaient atteint la berge et, d'un bond, la truite sortit de l'eau en se faisant faucon. Alors Odin, à son tour, se changea en corbeau et la traqua ; mais, cette fois-ci, il attendit qu'ils soient tout deux hauts dans le ciel pour rejoindre sa cible, afin qu'elle n'ait nulle échappatoire.

Mais, à cet instant, une lueur vive les éblouit – une lumière qui n'était pas celle du ciel. Ils tentèrent de se détourner, mais il était trop tard ; un filet leur tomba dessus, une œuvre merveilleusement délicate aux étroites mailles d'argent tressé qui emprisonna leurs ailes. Ils chutèrent sur quelques mètres avant d'être abruptement rattrapés entre des mains immenses.

\- Seulement deux petits oiseaux de rien du tout ? grommela une voix mécontente. Et une brindille ! Deux semaines que je traque ce maudit cygne d'or et toujours rien... Je vais finir par croire que ce maudit nain s'était payé ma tête !

Le géant – car c'en était un, si grand qu'un taureau aurait pu tenir dans son orbite unique – considéra sa prise d'un air dubitatif.

\- Ça fera toujours quelque chose pour assaisonner le souper de ce soir, décida-t-il finalement.

Le filet toujours en main, il commença à marcher. Pendant ce temps-là, les captifs tentaient de rompre les mailles du filet, mais en vain ; les fibres d'argent résistaient avec une force surnaturelle. Sans doute le géant était-il un peu magicien, ce qui expliquait également qu'ils ne l'aient pas vu – ni son arme – jusqu'au dernier moment.

\- Attendons un peu, souffla le faucon.

Sa voix n'était pas celle d'une femme, et Odin haussa mentalement le sourcil.

\- Tu penses que nous aurons plus de chance sur son propre territoire ?

\- Je suis un peu magicien, très cher confrère... Mais chut ! Attendons que ce balourd-là nous ait déposés pour parler, veux-tu ? Nous aurons encore plus d'ennuis s'il comprend notre nature.

Odin aurait voulu répondre, ne serait-ce que quant à l'appellation de « confrère », mais sa compagne – son compagnon ? – parlait sagement. Si jamais le géant les entendait, ils ne sortiraient probablement pas du filet.

Aussi se tut-il jusqu'à ce que le géant les ait menés dans la caverne souterraine qui lui servait de maison et les ait relâchés dans son garde-manger. Les deux « oiseaux » ne purent s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux à la vue de la grotte en elle-même : c'était en réalité un palais magnifique aux meubles de noyer, d'or et d'argent, incrustés de pierres précieuses. Même les murs de leur prison étaient plaqués de métal précieux ; des victuailles sans nombres s'étalaient au « sol », de la viande aux fruits en passant par d'immenses pots de miel. Tout semblait frais, sans marque de pourriture.

Quelques cages contenaient des animaux vivants, quelques vaches, cochons, poules et autres brebis. Ils furent jetés parmi les poules et, enfin, le filet les libéra pour revenir entre les mains du géant.

\- Restez sage, ordonna leur hôte.

Sur quoi il referma la porte du garde-manger derrière lui, les laissant dans les ténèbres. Le faucon rit.

\- Je nous fais de la lumière.

Bientôt, une petite flamme se tenait à la place de l'oiseau. Les poules lancèrent des cris effrayés, mais le feu se déplaça prestement entre les barreaux de leur cage.

\- Bien joué, admira Odin en reprenant sa forme originelle.

Il s'empara de son bâton, serrant la main autours de son bien avec la fermeté du propriétaire.

\- Ouvre-moi ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'y oblige ? lança la flamme, malicieuse.

\- Veux-tu vraiment affronter ce géant tout seul ?

\- Je pourrais !

Odin lutta contre l'exaspération qui menaçait de l'envahir et changea de ton :

\- Alors dis-toi que je peux aussi me métamorphoser, et que si je dois te rattraper moi-même – et je le ferais aisément, dans cet espace clos –, tu vas amèrement regretter ton insolence.

La flamme marqua un bref silence, assez pour signifier qu'elle demeurait indépendante malgré tout, puis elle devint un jeune homme un peu boudeur dont les doigts agiles manœuvrèrent aisément la serrure de la cage – prévue pour retenir des volailles plus que des hommes.

Odin l'observa. L'inconnu était petit, mince, svelte, bâti tout en vivacité ; ses cheveux rebelles jaillissaient sur son front, ses tempes, leurs boucles rousses défiant toute logique. Ses traits n'avaient quasiment pas changé ; c'était à peine si ses joues s'étaient creusées, soulignant la courbe de ses pommettes, et si la ligne de ses mâchoires avait acquis un peu de dureté. Restaient, néanmoins, la beauté efféminée, le charme vif des gestes...

\- Tu es homme de naissance ?

\- Ce genre de chose se changent aisément, confrère, rétorqua l'homme sans vraiment répondre. Ne pourrais-tu pas devenir femme en un tour de main ?

\- Pourquoi «confrère » ? riposta Odin. Je ne suis ni géant, ni voleur.

L'inconnu éclata de rire et désigna l'arme du dieu :

\- Ah bon ? Parce que cette jolie chose me rappelle le bâton que j'avais volé pour deux nains la semaine dernière, et ils n'avaient pas l'air disposé à s'en séparer.

Odin rit malgré lui.

\- Touché. Comment t'appelles-tu... « confrère » ?

\- Loki. Et toi ?

\- On m'appelle Voyageur, éluda le dieu.

Il n'était pas encore près d'avouer sa véritable identité à un descendant de géant. Trop de ceux-ci lui portaient rancœur pour qu'il prenne ce genre de risque – surtout auprès d'un être aussi vif et vicieux que Loki.

\- Joli nom, commenta l'autre. Que faisons-nous, maintenant ? Personnellement, je ne serais pas contre sortir d'ici avec quelques petits cadeaux de compensations.

\- Des cadeaux offerts par notre ami le géant ?

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas contre en échange d'une garantie, dit Odin avec suavité.

\- Tout pour toi, mon cher Voyageur. Que veux-tu ?

\- Attachons-nous ensemble, mon cher Loki. Vois-tu, tu t'es déjà montré un peu filant à mon goût ; aussi, ne doutant pas de ton honnêteté, je suis certain que tu accepteras de m'en fournir la preuve.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ! s'exclama le voleur avec indignation. Moi ! Moi qui t'ai libéré de notre cage, moi qui ai...

\- … volé ton bâton ?

\- Un bâton volé, que je m'empressais d'aller rendre à ses propriétaires légitimes !

Souriant, Odin agrippa son compagnon par la nuque :

\- A prendre ou à laisser, cher confrère.

\- Et bien prenons, prenons, couina Loki. Puisque tu insistes et que je ne saurais rien refuser à si agréable compagnie !

L'accord de son compagnon ainsi obtenu, Odin prit son couteau et les entailla tout deux. Loki gémit sa douleur sans honte aucune, visiblement peu habitué à se taire ; mais l'Ase laissa leur sang se mêler sur le sol sans lui montrer aucune pitié. Ils mêlèrent leur salive au fluide répandu, puis Odin prononça les paroles voulues et traça sur leur bras d'arme à chacun la rune consacrée.

\- Nous ne pourrons plus nous éloigner de plus d'une lieue l'un de l'autre.

Il avait prévu la lueur calculatrice qui s'alluma dans les yeux de son compagnon ; sans aucun doute, le fils de géant tenterait très bientôt d'enfreindre la règle donnée – juste pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas un moyen de la contourner. Loki lui évoquait un peu ces chevaux qui ne peuvent porter de cavaliers sans les avoir auparavant éprouvés par tous les moyens possibles, qui n'obéissent à un ordre qu'après avoir tenté de l'enfreindre.

Son type de monture préférée... Presque sans jeu de mot. Le dieu continuait à voir, à travers l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés, la jeune femme qui l'avait accueilli entre ses cuisses. La bouche était la même ; le regard demeurait vif et dansant comme une flamme. Les mains habiles...

\- Comment pense-tu que nous puissions ouvrir cette porte ? demanda Loki, songeur. Je n'ai rien contre sortir d'ici, mais il nous faudra une force aussi prodigieuse que notre ami.

\- Laissons-le l'ouvrir, rétorqua Odin.

Loki sourit, son visage s'illuminant à l'idée d'un mauvais coup.

\- En lui préparant une bonne surprise ?

\- Exactement. Des idées ?

C'était exactement la bonne chose à dire à Loki. Le fils de géant sourit largement, esquissant un grand geste enthousiaste.

\- Demande-tu au feu s'il brûle ? J'ai une  _ montagne  _ d'idée, mon cher. Reste à savoir si tu te sens capable de les mettre en applications...

\- Demande-tu à la mer si elle est humide ? rétorqua Odin, envoyant une tape amicale à l'arrière du crâne bouclé. J'en serai capable.

Il était rare qu'il s'engage aussi prématurément et imprudemment, mais quelque chose le contaminait dans l'énergie de Loki – la lueur inquiétante de ses yeux orangés, la ruse imprudente et impudente de ses paroles...

Sans doute son compagnon était-il une très mauvaise influence pour lui, mais quoi ? C'était juste l'affaire d'un jour, d'une ruse. Et puis Loki l'amusait plus qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Les autres dieux, bien sûrs, étaient intelligents, de bonne compagnie – loin de lui l'idée de critiquer son épouse, par exemple –, mais il leur manquait l'étincelle retorse qui animait Loki et qui nourrissait en partie les ambitions d'Odin.

Obtenir le pouvoir par la force était facile : il l'avait fait. Mais la connaissance, la ruse, la subtilité –  _ là _ se trouvaient les domaines où même un mortel pouvait le vaincre, malgré leurs sangs respectifs.  _ Là _ se trouvait la véritable gloire de la victoire.

\- Tu n'as pas d'armes sur toi, j'imagine ? dit Loki.

\- Non, en effet.

\- Bien ! Ca complique les choses ; c'est parfait. Il va falloir agir rapidement, mon ami...

 

***

 

Sans doute les voyageurs, s'ils n'avaient été d'essence surhumaine, n'auraient-ils pu sortir de la demeure du géant sinon en se faufilant honteusement entre les pieds de celui-ci, comme d'humble fourmis – et, inutile de le dire, une telle solution ne convenait ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

Mais qui d'autre qu'une divinité aurait pu tuer les neuf cent boeufs que possédait leur hôte involontaire ? Loki lança un sort qui étouffa les cris des bêtes, et les deux dieux se mirent à l'oeuvre avec vélocité. Puis ils taillèrent les os et travaillèrent les peaux.

Enfin, ils eurent fini. Ils se métamorphosèrent alors en oiseaux ; Odin devint corbeau une fois de plus, et Loki choisit le faucon. S'envolant, ils prirent de la hauteur jusqu'à arriver approximativement au plafond du garde-manger.

\- Nous agirons à mon signal, dit Loki.

\- A mon signal, corrigea Odin.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard.

\- Disons que nous compterons chacun un chiffre sur deux, finit par suggérer Loki d'un ton accommodant.

\- Jusqu'à trois ? proposa Odin en se détendant légèrement.

\- Entendu. Si c'est toi qui commence à compter, j'ai droit à ton bâton !

L'Ase éclata de rire, à nouveau pris de court par le culot de son compagnon :

\- Et puis quoi encore, très cher confrère ? Disons que tu auras un bloc d'or en plus et ce sera tout.

Il s'aperçut, au moment où il finisssait sa phrase, du tour que lui avait joué le fils de géant : exiger quelque chose d'énorme pour obtenir une faveur plus petite. Simple mais réussi, et un dieu ne revenait pas sur sa parole. Eût-il eu des mains à cet instant qu'il aurait sans doute envoyé une claque plus ou moins affectueuse à l'arrière du crâne de Loki.

\- Ca me convient, approuva Loki avec malice. Combien de temps pense-tu qu'il reste avant que notre hôte bien-aimé ouvre sa porte ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Discutons, alors. As-tu des histoires à me raconter ?

\- Tiens ? Je n'aurais pas pensé que tu saisirais une occasion de te taire, rétorqua Odin, haussant un sourcil sceptique.

Le fils de géant sourit avec finesse.

\- C'est que tes modestes exploits ne serviront qu'à mettre les miens en valeur quand viendra mon tour de parler.

\- J'imagine qu'il va falloir que je détrompe âprement, rétorqua Odin en riant.

Ce fut donc à un concours de mensonge que se livrèrent les deux immortels, bien qu'aucun ne puisse dire avec certitude lequel gagna. Leurs mots habiles évoquèrent des montagnes fendues, des tremblements du tronc d'Yggdrasil, des géants tués en grand nombre ; Odin ne parla pas d'Ymir, mais il évoqua des ruses impossiblement compliquées, des stratagèmes aux  nœuds innombrables – et l'imagination de Loki égala la sienne.

Lorsque le géant ouvrit la porte, les deux voyageurs étaient prêts. De quelques coups d'ailes, ils prirent le plus de hauteur possible et laissèrent tomber sur lui le fruit de leur ouvrage. Laissant échapper un rugissement de surprise plus que de rage, le géant lacéra vite le filet tressé ; puis sa voix se teinta de souffrance, car dans les lanières de cuir et de crins se terraient quantité d'esquilles d'os pointus. Odin et Loki prirent aussitôt avantage de sa souffrance : Loki se fit épée, Odin redevint un grand voyageur au manteau gris. Profitant de leur hauteur, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le crâne du géant. Percer ses yeux fut un jeu d'enfant.

Poussant un brame d'agonie, le géant s'effondra. Les deux immortels se métamorphosèrent en oiseaux à nouveau pour amortir leur chute, puis reprirent leurs formes d'origine. D'un coup de bâton vigoureux, Odin brisa le crâne de leur hôte involontaire ; la cervelle s'en écoula comme un fleuve, tachant le sol d'or.

\- Beau travail, apprécia Loki avec un lent sifflement.

\- Je te retourne le compliment, rétorqua Odin. Les bons changeurs de forme sont rares.

Ils contemplèrent leur butin ; vu de près, le noyer semblait encore d'un meilleur grain, les statues d'or plus pures, les pierres précieuses plus étincelantes. A regret, Odin se tourna vers Loki. Il avait, à l'origine, caressé l'idée d'assommer son comparse pour s'attribuer l'entièreté du trésor, mais l'autre homme était trop sympathique – et vicieux – pour qu'il se résolve à s'en faire un ennemi.

\- Comme convenu, Loki, la moitié est à toi.

Le fils de géant le contempla avec attention, les yeux plissés par l'intérêt. Sans doute suspectait-il quelque tromperie ; Odin ne pouvait pas le blâmer.

\- Partons ensemble, suggéra le dieu, chercher des chars et des aides qui ne soient connus d'aucun d'entre nous. Ainsi, nous serons certains que nous ne cherchons ni l'un, ni l'autre à nous posséder.

Loki le regarda encore un instant avant d'éclater de rire ; soudain il fut femme, l'inconnue magnifique qui avait invité Odin entre ses cuisses, et se lova tout naturellement contre le corps du dieu.

\- Tu sais, Odin, je préfère fomenter et exécuter mes mauvais coups plutôt que gérer leurs conséquences, bonne ou mauvaises. Garde l'or et les joyaux ! De toute façon, je n'ai aucun ami ou allié qui puisse m'aider à les porter.

Un bras d'Odin se noua machinalement autours de la taille de Loki, sa main libre se laissa perdre dans ses boucles rousses. Il avait noté l'usage de son nom véritable, mais ne le releva pas : aucun dieu n'aime s'avouer pris en faute.

\- Alors puis-je t'offrir une récompense pour ta collaboration ? demanda-t-il, embrassant déjà le front blanc qui s'offrait à ses lèvres.

\- Va savoir, ronronna Loki.

Était-ce honorable de profaner le lit vide d'un homme qu'ils avaient tué ? Sans doute pas, et sans doute pas de la façon dont le firent les deux immortels. Loki était un feu humain, tantôt femme et tantôt homme, la chaleur de sa peau et de ses yeux seule demeurant identique ; et Odin prit le même plaisir à une forme qu'à l'autre, jusqu'à ne plus les différencier à mesure que la nuit passait.

Sans aucun doute, les autres Ases auraient violemment désapprouvé son comportement, son compagnon, son mépris des morts.

Mais c'était pour aussi pour cela que la compagnie de Loki lui fut, et lui serait, si douce.

\- Il faut que nous nous revoyons pour chasser ce fameux cygne d'argent, promit le fils de géant en le quittant, un sourire aux lèvres, une lueur dans les yeux, l'odeur d'Odin sur sa peau. J'ai quelques idées...

Cette chasse-là fut celle où ils mêlèrent leurs sangs comme des frères, et leurs destins pareillement ; où Loki, fils de géant, devint dieu parmi les Ases. Elle ne fut pas connue par les poètes, et sans doute ne mérite-t-elle pas de l'être, pour la fourberie et la ruse qui y furent démontrés, pas plus que le meurtre du géant n'est digne d'être racontée.

Mais ainsi Odin, père des dieux, garda Loki, père des mensonges, auprès de lui tant qu'il le put.

Et leur amitié, dit-on, valut bien son prix final.


End file.
